


Augustness

by hotaaaru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, both of them are princes!, idk ill add more as it goes, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaaaru/pseuds/hotaaaru
Summary: "You mean you always behave like this?""Like what?""Like people are watching. Like a royal. Like - I dunno - like you have a stick up your ass?"(Alternatively, Seungcheol teaches Jihoon how to live.)





	1. Prologue

“Your Royal Highness, the Queen wants to see you privately.”

 

Jihoon wrote down the last word in his notepad before putting the cap back on his fountain pen. He turned his head to the source of the voice. His servant was standing there with the usual smile of his, holding out a comb and a jar or gel for Jihoon.

 

“Thanks, Seokmin.” Jihoon replied back with a curt bow and took them from his hands. He plastered a thin coat of gel onto the comb, before gently combing his hair back, making sure that not one strand is out of place.

 

He then turned back to Seokmin, this time donning a wide smile, and Seokmin flashed another back equally as bright.

 

“Looking good as always, Your Highness.”

 

Jihoon stood up, dusting off imaginary specks of dirt on his perfectly tailored pants and stood up, checking himself from head to toe before heading to the Queen’s chamber.

 

—

 

“Her Royal Highness, the Queen, you were looking for me?” Jihoon kneeled on his right knee and bowed in front of the Queen. The Queen gestured for Jihoon to get up, before asking the guards and servants to leave the room.

 

Jihoon took a seat at the chair beside the table, while the Queen gracefully sipped on her tea in a Meissen porcelain teacup.

 

“Hello, mother.” Jihoon greeted, a tad bit more informally now that they were alone.

 

“Jihoon,” The Queen placed her hand on top of Jihoon’s, gently caressing it while smiling at him. “You’re not young anymore, you know that too right?”

 

Jihoon stiffened. He knew what this was foreboding. He gritted his teeth and forced out a “yes, mother.” He was only twenty-three, and had a whole life ahead of him. But that’s part and parcel of having royal blood, right?

 

“The North sent us an invitation last month. It was about their Second Prince wanting to court you, Jihoon.” The Queen said with pride. “As expected of the youngest gem in the family.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened. He had expected the request to court a princess from another kingdom, not the other way round.

 

“But, I-“

 

“No buts, Jihoon. Your father and I have thought carefully and decided on this. The Second Prince will be coming over to officially commence the courtship once preparations are all ready.”

 

Jihoon’s heart sank. He knew that once decisions have been made, he will have no say in it. So instead, he enquires, “And when would that be, may I ask?”

 

“A week from now.”

 

—

 

To say that Jihoon was shocked was an understatement. From his knowledge, he knew that courtship preparations take at least two months. So why was the Prince coming over in a week?

 

“-hoon?” Jihoon’s head shot up. “Are you okay? What’s gotten you so deep in thought?”

 

Jihoon looked at his brother who stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He shook his head and marked off the 55 that was thrown out earlier on his playing sheet.

 

“Mm, nothing much. Say, do you know anything about the Kingdom of the North?”

 

“The North? They’re doing very well recently. No battles, no economic problems, everyone loves the royal family there, I suppose.” His brother gestured for the game to continue. “Why do you ask?”

 

Their helper rolled the bingo machine and another number fell out with a click.

 

“Hah! Twenty-eight! Just one more number left and I’ll win, Jihoonie!” His brother gave him a wide grin. Just like how he usually does when his enemy drops dead at his feet. “Roll it, roll it!” He encouraged the helper.

 

Thirty-five.

 

Jihoon was now even more confused. He wordlessly marked off the number and pondered even deeper. Why would the North be interested in them when they’re not facing any troubles?

 

His brother groaned. Peeking at his brother’s card, Jihoon noticed that he was only missing a thirty-six. The helper continued to roll the machine to get out the next number.

 

“What about  _ us _ , hyung? How is our kingdom doing?” Jihoon asked his eldest brother.

 

His brother stiffened.

 

Seventeen.

 

Jihoon grinned, “Bingo, Jeonghan hyung.”

 

—

 

Jihoon stepped out of the steamy bathroom and shivered as the onslaught of cold air hit his skin. He put on his boxer briefs and bathrobe just as he hears a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” He orders.

 

“Good morning, Your Highness!” Seokmin poked his head through the door with the usual bright smile of his before opening the door wider to reveal a row of maids standing behind him with various materials in their hands. Presumably to dress him up for the occasion, he thinks.

 

“The Prince will be arriving in the next two hours. The press will be there too, of course. Thus we have the orders from the Queen herself to make you look like the most charming prince ever — not that you aren’t already the most charming — and catch the attention of everyone in this country.” Seokmin walked in with the others scurrying behind him.

 

When the last one made it in and shut the door, Jihoon let his robes fall and allowed his maids to do the magic.

 

“Also, Your Highness.” Seokmin flipped his leather covered notebook. “Here are the events for today; Prince Seungcheol will get acceptance from the King first, which you don’t have to be present for — which makes me think why I’m even telling you this — but right after, official courtship will start. I’d assume you’ve read up on it, but just to re-emphasize it’s just a mingling session for the both of you to get to know each other better, but either me or his butler will be there to ensure everything is going well, occasionally another member of the Royal Family will also be there — so no touchy business! Yup, that’s about it, anything you might want to enquire about?”

 

“Thanks, Seokmin,” Jihoon gave him a small smile. He will never get used to Seokmin’s ramblings. But that’s a good thing, he thinks, Makes the palace more humane.

 

“Okaaaay, then I shall leave them to it! See you in a bit, Your Highness!”

 

—

 

The North, Jihoon thought, had an ulterior motive. Why else would they send someone — the Second Prince, in fact — to court him immediately knowing that his kingdom was in trouble?

 

Come to think of it, he has never seen the Northern Princes before. To be courting him though, Jihoon thought, he must be one that either have a bad appearance or a bad personality that he is pushed to come all the way to the East to court him.

 

“Did you see him?” A young maid giggled, “he’s so good— Your Highness!” Both girls immediately bowed upon seeing Jihoon. Jihoon, in turn, gave a polite nod before continuing his walk towards the vestibule.

 

He was immediately blinded by the assault of flashlights that came from the cameras that the reporters were holding. He squinted, holding a hand in front of his eyes to stop the brightness already imprinting behind his lids, and that was enough of a hint for the reporters to put down their cameras. 

 

Jihoon walked over to the chairs resting at the end of the room with grace, individually greeting his parents and three of his elder brothers that were present. He took a seat beside the King — it was  _ his _ day, after all _.  _

 

“Jihoon.”

 

“Yes, father.” Jihoon slightly turned his head.

 

“Do what you have to do.”

 

“Yes, father.” Jihoon internally sighed. That’s the language for “Accept him no matter how bad it may be.”

 

If there was one thing Jihoon hated vehemently, it was how his father acted in front of the public. Jihoon understands though, that tough image needed in order to lead the kingdom. Jihoon wonders how would his life be after this -- would he have to eventually get married to that Prince? Or would this courtship end once  his kingdom was out of trouble? Would this Prince find a way to harm the Kingdom even more? Or would the Prince despise him so much that he gives up trying to harm them? -- Whatever it is, Jihoon is determined to not let this faze him. He was known as the Cold Young Prince afterall. 

 

All of a sudden, the cameras started flashing again and Jihoon braced himself -- not for the bright lights, but for the uncertainty of his future that’ll be starting now.

 

He turned his head to the entrance.

 

Fringe slicked to cover only half of his forehead. A deep blue Royal Navy uniform fit perfectly to his well-toned body like a second skin (not to mention to numerous badges and medals it comes with). Plush, full lips that etch a smile into his expression as if smiling is what he is best at.

 

The worst part? Deep pools of dark-cinnamon swirls staring straight at him. At Jihoon (never once casting his gaze away).

 

_ Oh, it wasn’t the bad appearance he had that made him come all the way East. _

 


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jihoon and Seungcheol get to know each other

_ This is where the couple truly gets to know one another-but only under supervision. They are never left alone together so that there will be no temptation to engage in a physical relationship. The goal of the courtship process is to allow the couple to get to know each other on multiple levels without allowing kissing or sex to cloud their judgment. _   
  
—   
  
The medals on his uniform knocked against each other as Seungcheol walks closer to Jihoon, producing a clinking sound accompanied by the flashes coming from the cameras of the reporters. Seungcheol stared straight at him (he stared right back, of course) and approached the Royal Family with his chest held up high, steps firm and confident.   
  
He stopped right in front of Jihoon’s chair, gave Jihoon a small smile (smirk?) before turning to greet the other members of the Royal Family.   
  
Jihoon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. How could the gaze of Prince Seungcheol be so intense? He shouldn’t even be fazed by this.   
  
“His Royal Highness, the King. Her Royal Highness, the Queen. Crown Prince, Prince Hyukjae; Prince Jeonghan and Prince Jisoo.” Seungcheol held his hand to his chest, just right above where his heart is, and bowed. He then turned to Jihoon with the smoldering eyes of his, and held out his hand at chest level.   
  
“And finally, my partner in this courtship, the most beautiful prince, the most ethereal human being, Prince Jihoon.”   
  
Jihoon scrunched his nose. What sort of descriptions were those? He stared at Seungcheol’s outstretched hand for a moment, causing Seungcheol to slowly turn red at his ears.   
  
_ Cute. _   
  
Upon hearing snickers at the side — probably from Jeonghan Hyung — he placed his hand on the soft palm of Seungcheol’s open hand. Seungcheol, heaving a mini sigh of relief — unnoticeable unless you pay really close attention — grinned and gently pressed his lips onto Jihoon’s hand.   
  
“Alright!” The King exclaimed and clapped his hands twice, “This marks the start of the courtship between Prince Seungcheol from the North and Prince Jihoon. Guards, please.”   
  
Seungcheol retracted his hand back and bowed as the Royal Family aside from Jihoon took their leave, before the people from the press were escorted out by the remaining guards.   
  
The vestibule is now empty, as compared to before, seeing how there were only four people — Jihoon, Jihoon’s butler Seokmin, Seungcheol and Seungcheol’s butler. Seungcheol stared at Jihoon once again while keeping a small smile on his face, barely showcasing his dimples. Jihoon shyly looked up, just to look away after he accidentally made eye contact and immediately looked at Seokmin for help.   
  
Seokmin grinned, ”Your Highnesses, should we proceed to the private dining room for lunch since it’s about time?”   
  
Jihoon immediately nodded and stood up, brushing away specks of dust, and walked with poise out of the vestibule. Seokmin immediately followed suit and tailed behind Jihoon. Upon reaching the entrance, Jihoon turned back with slight reluctance. Seungcheol and his butler were still standing at their original spot, staring at the both of them.   
  
Jihoon sighed, before plastering a neutral look on his face. “Prince Seungcheol, are you going to come with?”   
  
“Of course, my apologies Prince Jihoon, just a little stunned by your beauty,” Seungcheol chuckled. Seungcheol started walking towards Jihoon, with a slight bounce in his steps.   
  
Jihoon, immediately feeling his face heat up, turned back around, not caring if Seungcheol was following him anymore.   
  
—   
  
“So, Prince Seungcheol-“ Jihoon poked at his food, trying to initiate the conversation. He can’t let this courtship fail, after all (he has a kingdom to save).   
  
“Ah, you can just call me Seungcheol. Ignore the formalities,” Seungcheol cut Jihoon off, “When we’re in private, at least.”   
  
“W-what?” Jihoon stared at Seungcheol in confusion. This was certainly not part of the book he read about courtship. He stared at Seokmin for help. Seokmin gave Jihoon a forced grin and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
“Seungcheol,” Seungcheol’s butler started, “this is a different kingdom. They may not behave the way you do.”   
  
Jihoon’s eyes almost boggled out. He was utterly confused at the scene unfolding before him. How can his butler address him by his first name so casually?   
  
Seungcheol huffed and pursed his lower lip out to form a small pout. Jihoon gazed at the both of them in puzzlement.   
  
“He......calls you by  _ that _ ?” Jihoon poked a pea while staring at the prince. Seungcheol jerked up. “By what? Seungcheol?” He now had a amused look on his face. Jihoon chewed on the pea while nodding his head.   
  
“What’s wrong with calling me Seungcheol?” Seungcheol rested his chin on his palm, “It’s my name! What else should he call me?”   
  
_ Your Highness, maybe. _ Jihoon scrunched his nose and shrugged, not wanting to rebut. The pair continued eating in silence, till a metal clink was heard when Jihoon accidentally let go off his fork and it landed on the marbled floor. Seokmin immediately picked up the dirtied fork and went off to get a new one.    
  
“Your Royal Highness,” Seokmin started, “here’s a new fork.”   
  
Seungcheol snorted, making Jihoon looked at him indignantly.    
  
“Prince Jihoon, you don’t have to put up an act in front of me. Be as comfortable as you like!”  

 

“I’m not putting up an act though?” Jihoon swears, by the end of this courtship, he will only be left with one brain cell from all the confusion he’s facing.

 

“Wait,” Seungcheol’s face turned stoic, “You mean your butler literally calls you by ‘Your Royal Highness’ at every moment?”

 

—

 

The pair were taking a walk around the garden in the palace (the two butlers trailing slowly and at a distance behind them), occasionally stopping at sights of glorious statues and small animals running around. 

 

“So,” Seungcheol started, “What do you like to do in your free time?”

 

“You’re really starting on proper small talk after you judged me based on how Seokmin addressed me?” Jihoon snorted.  _ Oh snap. _ He didn’t mean for it to sound so rude. He was supposed to keep his calm no matter what, like a proper Royal.

 

_ Proper Royal with proper etiquette, actually. _

 

“Awww Prince Jihoon! I already apologised for that!” Seungcheol huffed, “I’m trying, okay?”

 

“Why did you even ask me for courtship anyway?” Jihoon tilted his head up to stare at the (extremely handsome) side profile of Seungcheol. Unsurprisingly, Seungcheol turned his head to stare back at him. What was surprising was how Jihoon’s heart slightly palpitated when they locked eyes.  _ Must be due to the lack of good-looking people he comes across,  _ Jihoon thinks.

 

“Hmmm,” Seungcheol looked away, hand reaching out to touch a small pink flower on the bush beside him, “Maybe because I’m not getting any younger, I need to settle down. What better choice than the beautiful prince from the East that’s undoubtedly more gorgeous than all the princesses that I should get to know and see if we’re compatible?” He turned back to Jihoon and gave him a bright smile.

 

_ Oh, the dimples. _

 

Jihoon immediately looked away, unable to muster up a response. Feeling his ears burn up, he began to pretend to admire the scenery around him (as if he hasn’t been seeing the same view for the past twenty-three years). Seungcheol didn’t probe him further for a response, hence this left the both of them walking in a comfortable silence.

 

“I like writing,” Jihoon cleared his throat, “Lines and stuff. Kinda like poems, but then again much longer than poems, so…” He trailed off. Seungcheol stared at him in surprise. He didn’t expect Jihoon to actually respond to his previous question. Unknowingly, Jihoon let a small smile slip on his face. He can’t possibly talk about his favourite thing to do without feeling happy.

 

“So like, lyrics?” Seungcheol pondered.

 

“Huh, didn’t think of it that way. But there’s no tune, whatsoever, so it’s not lyrics, I guess?” 

 

“I see,” Seungcheol singsonged, “Then maybe you should make a tune to go with them then.”

 

“It’s just a hobby though,” Jihoon reasoned, “I still have other things that I need to do around the palace. Maybe I’ll try when I have time.”

 

“Hmm.” Seungcheol stopped, staring at one of the bushes again. “So, you always behave like this?’

 

“Like what?”

"Like people are watching. Like a royal. Like - I dunno - like you have a stick up your ass?"

“What?!” Jihoon stopped in his tracks. Just as he thought Seungcheol was someone he can get along with. Seungcheol responded with a hearty laugh of his.

“Just kidding, Prince Jihoon- hey! Prince Jihoon!” 

Jihoon sped up his steps, leaving Seungcheol behind. Jihoon still can’t get used to the way Seungcheol behaves (like the characters he reads in modern books) and the crude words he uses (he can’t believe there are actual people that uses them). He made three turns in the garden, with the plan to get away from Seungcheol.

“Prince Jihoon!” Seungcheol panted, finally catching up to Jihoon. He put his hand in front of Jihoon to stop him from walking. Jihoon looked at him, unamused. Seungcheol held out a pink flower, smiling gently at Jihoon. 

“It’s a calla lily. It symbolizes beauty, just like you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a rather short chapter ,,,,, and this is not all that interesting aaaaa i apologise  
> if you made it up till here, thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts about this! :)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) after 1000 years cheol finally appears i know
> 
> 2) updates probably won't be consistent iM SORRY
> 
> 3) felt like i had to do this even when i have 0 knowledge about royals and had to google my way through HAHA 
> 
> 4) lastly if you made it through here, thank you for reading! <3
> 
> feel free to hmu on twitter @cuddlecheols !


End file.
